


All in Vain

by swansongbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abandonment, Also prompto uses a lot of emojis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crying, Explicit Language, Idk if its a happy ending, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Body Dymorphia, Multiple Orgasms, Some comedy, Sorry?, There's a lot of emotions here, Versatile Roles, everyone cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansongbird/pseuds/swansongbird
Summary: Prompto grows up with fears about love and opening up to others, so he carries doubts in his relationship with Noctis. One day the prince asks him to watch a movie with him at his place, so Prompto uses this to prove his worth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a short smut fic haha but, you know, here we are with something that looks more like a character study.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I haven't written in a long time, but I love this game and these boys so damn much. If there's any errors or any moments of confusion please don't hesitate to let me know!
> 
> This is set before the events of the main storyline. Kinda Brotherhood era. This was also meant to be canon friendly.
> 
> Please enjoy it!

Prompto let out a hushed sigh as he peered out the window of the classroom. His blank stare into the distance did nothing to help stop him from daydreaming. _‘I wonder what Noct is doing…’_  he smiled as he thought to himself _‘let’s be honest, he’s probably sleeping through class’_ a light chuckle escaped his throat.

He felt restless and was imagining the time he’d spend with Noctis soon. Earlier in the week they had made plans to watch movies at the prince’s apartment. And today was the day. While Prompto loved spending time with Noctis, he knew what it meant when a boy invites you to his place to watch movies. Prompto, being the neurotic mess that he is, had spent the rest of the week mentally preparing and all morning physically preparing himself for the sex they would likely have. 

 _‘It’s cool! It’s gonna be fine. You’ve seen plenty of porn! You know what to do! Plus there was that sex ed class! You got this!’_ He nervously sighed, feigning a smile to himself in an attempt to calm down his nerves.

Prompto had been so tense from worry and stress of the planned movie date and was craving some much needed relaxation. He had even ran an extra mile every day for the week, whenever he ran it made him feel much more confident. And seeing as he would be naked in front of Noctis for the first time, he definitely needed the boost in morale.

Even though they’d been dating for a while now, a small part of Prompto was still scared that Noctis might realize that he could do so much better. I mean, Prompto wasn’t the hottest person on campus, nor was he that rich, and any day the successor to the Lucis throne could get bored of him.

But Prompto wanted to make this movie date count. He wanted to prove to Noctis that he made the right decision.

As the midday sun and the bland droning of the instructor filled the classroom, Prompto closed his eyes in an attempt to save himself from his self deprecating thoughts. Coincidentally, by doing this he couldn’t help keep himself from falling asleep. His lids grew heavy and he felt himself gradually slouch in his seat, and he s-

_Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt!_

The light tickle of Prompto’s phone vibrated, startling him. Prompto quickly grabbed his phone and flipped open his inbox. It was Noctis.

**Hey what kinda movie do u wanna watch? I’m down for anything**

Thankfully, he was seated in the back of the classroom which gave him ample time to read and respond to any messages. And this message was loaded with implications.

 _‘Is he trying to confirm we’re gonna do it?’_ Prompto knew he had to reply with the right answer or Noctis might get the idea he wasn’t ready for sex. _‘Ahh shit, umm… a comedy would distract us, he’d think I was trying to laugh it off. Uhhh an action-packed blockbuster? No, no, he’d think I was just flat out telling him I didn’t wanna do it._ The last thing Prompto wanted to do was give Noctis the wrong impression. That’s when the perfect reply hit him, he immediately began to type.

 **how about a romance i heard “the faulty lights in our stars” was pretty good** **◕‿◕**

Satisfied, Prompto hit send and smiled to himself. ‘ _It’d have a steamy kissing scene or something and he’ll definitely know I mean business.’_ Prompto watched as the speech bubble on his phone animated _‘Oh wow, he’s responding a lot quicker than usual’_

**We’ve been dating for a while now, if u wanna tell me u love me u can just say it u know**

**geez way to be a gentleman, why don’t you start acting like a real prince and save me from this dungeon already (ಥ_ಥ)**

**Lol I’ll free u in an hour how about that?**

**DUDE! CLASS ENDING MEANS MISSION FAILED ಠ╭╮ಠ**

_‘Gods I hate how much of an ass he can be sometimes’_ Prompto smiled to himself _‘hmm maybe I shou-’_

“So Mr. Argentum, if you’ve got something so important, do you mind sharing it with the class here?” The professor’s callous sarcasm broke Prompto’s happy spell.

“Uhh, yes sir! W- Wait, I- I meant no sir! Sorry Sir!” Prompto sputtered, shoving the phone into his pocket. _‘Ugh, this is gonna be one long hour isn’t it’_

 

_\---_

 

As the blaring of the dismissal bell sounded, Prompto was practically sprinting toward the school’s entrance to his long awaited rendezvous with his lover. _‘Gods! Why does my class have to be on the ass end of the school!’_ Prompto was so glad that he’d picked up long distance running. 

Soon enough he could see the silhouette of the crown prince in the distance _‘Oh! There he is!’_

“Noct!” Prompto shouted in between his rough panting, as he finally got within arms reach of his boyfriend.

Noctis snorted trying to stifle his laughter, “What’s up Prompto? You that excited to see me?” he said, trying to provoke the blonde.

“Nah, dude! I was just doing my midday run!”

“Riiiight…”

“Plus, I uhh didn’t wanna be late!” Prompto interjected, trying to maintain his somewhat flimsy cool aura.

“Well c’mon, Ignis is waiting for us.” Noctis replied nonchalantly, grabbing his boyfriend by the hand to hurry him along.

Taken aback, Prompto blindly followed him along. The prince had never held his hand before and Prompto was almost unsure what to do. At this point his mind was blank, but he’d never felt this happy before. Since Noctis was royalty, Prompto wasn’t able to freely show his affection to his lover. He knew Noctis wasn’t ashamed of him, but having to hide their relationship began to wane on him. So this act of holding hands felt like a small victory.

As they approached the expensive Lucian car, Noctis released his grip on Prompto’s hand and turned to him.

“Ready to go? You didn’t forget anything right?” Noctis questioned lightheartedly, “Last time we tried to hang out you forgot your homework, your medicine, AND your contact lenses. Remember?”

“Yeah, Yeah, I remember.” Prompto retorted “Geez man you need to chill, the day’s still young”

“Whatever, that’s what they all say” Noctis replied, opening the car door and situating himself quickly.

Prompto smiled to himself _‘Well at least he seems excited for tonight’_

As they both made themselves comfortable in the back seats, the tinted window dividing the front of the car from the back lowered, revealing Ignis’s beaming face. He and Prompto quickly traded smiles, before Ignis began to speak.

“Well, Noct looks to be quite excited for your little sleep over tonight” he jabbed at the prince.

“Oh, laugh it up Ignis. At least I’ve got people who want to hang out with me.”

“Ah, yes. You really have the leg up on me, with your one friend and all” Ignis snickered

In genuine surprise and acceptance of being bested by his advisor, Noctis made the funniest noise that Prompto would never forget.

“On that note, let us be off.” Ignis announced, still trying to stifle his laughter.

It was moments like this, that made Prompto want to be closer to Noctis and his ‘family’; he never got the same sort of familial affection his boyfriend got. The teasing of someone like Ignis to keep his days lively, or the roughhousing of someone like Gladio to make him smile. He never received this with his absent parents. As much as he loved to watch these exchanges, a piece of him was always hurting because he was reminded of loneliness he felt before he met Noctis.

Prompto had grown accustom to the reality that all good things come to an end. Every moment of photographer’s happiness was always short-lived, like flowers, they always withered away. The love of his family abandoned him. The love of a pet eventually left him behind too. Prompto accepted the fleeting nature of love. The one thing Prompto was most certain of, was that pictures never left him; memories can’t be taken away. He could keep those forever.

 

\---

 

The car ride to his lover’s apartment felt long, but the fun conversations the three shared along the way were irreplaceable.

As they pulled up to the highrise of Noctis’s apartment, Prompto’s nervousness and anxiety began to rekindle itself. He let out a quiet sigh to brace himself, _‘Okay Prompto, you can do this. Just be cool,’_ he felt his hands getting clammy gripping his schoolbag so tightly.

As Noctis and Prompto hastily made their way out of the vehicle and into the building, Ignis rolled down the driver’s window and called out to them.

“I procured some snacks for you both and took the liberty of making a balanced dinner for you as well, just be sure to warm it back up properly.”

“Aw thanks Iggy!” Prompto gushed,  “You’re the best!” he gave a light wave and a smile to show his appreciation.

Ignis gave a bright smile back, but not before he made another quip to Noctis “And Noct, don’t you dare pass your vegetables to Prompto. I’ll find out one way or another.”

The prince didn’t dare try and make a remark, instead he waved his driver off and avoided eye contact at all costs. He couldn’t handle anymore wisecracks from Ignis for today.

Following that, they quickly made their way inside the building. That’s when Prompto realized, the boys were moments from entering the prince’s private suite and Prompto was getting more and more skittish.

“So Prom, whaddya want to do? Eat first? Or did you wanna start streaming that movie?”

“Uhh yeah dude, I’m cool with anything!” Prompto replied quickly, with a smile plastered across his face in an attempt to mask his nervousness given the circumstances.

“Hmm” Noctis gave a light exhale, weighing his options, “okay how about we watch that flick first, then we can eat afterwards.”

“Cool, cool, I um I- I’m gonna freshen up in the bathroom super quick” Prompto stammered “I’ll be l- like a few minutes”

Instead of an immediate response, Noctis gave his boyfriend a concerned look. “O- Okay Prom, I’ll get the movie started.”

Prompto quickly made his way inside the washroom and shut the door. Although he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Noctis wearing a face of hurt and worry as he looked back, he was too flustered to focus on that now.

 _‘Ugh Prompto, you idiot! You’re ruining the mood! He’s gonna think you want to go home!’_ He let out a rough sigh before gazing into his reflection. _‘Geez, you look like shit. Wash your face and get back in there!’_

He hated himself for feeling this way and he knew Noctis would hate it if he found out how hard he was on himself and how much he overexerts his body to fight his anxiety, which only made his worries that much greater. Prompto never spoke about his hesitations about his appearance and how scared he was of the judgement of others, especially Noctis. He knew his boyfriend loved him, but he still couldn’t shake that feeling of uncertainty and paranoia of not ever being worthy enough to be loved by the boy. It was hard not to feel out of place. Being inside the crown prince’s elegant home only reinforced the jarring feelings he had. But he wanted so desperately to prove his worth to Noctis.

Prompto turned on the faucet and splashed a handful of water across his face. _‘Come on, you idiot. He’s waiting for you.’_ feeling a little better, he quickly began to w-

“Hey Prompto! Huuuurry up, the movie’s starting!” Noctis howled, his voice muffled but still clear enough to be heard through the thin walls.

“Gah! Uhhh… there in a jiffy!”

Prompto hastily made his way toward Noctis’s bedroom, bracing himself all the way there. Finally reaching the door to the bedchambers, he took a deep breath for good measure and opened it.

He was greeted with Noctis on the bed laying on his back with his arms behind his head surrounded by pillows, and a cascade of technicolor lights from the large television filling the room. The array of hues crept across the prince’s skin like tattoos of different varieties; blue and black, red and grey, he looked like a beautiful painting.

“Earth to Prompto!” Noctis taunted, “C’mon nerd, get over here already! I’m not about to watch this movie alone.”

Prompto exhaled a light chuckle, “Yeah, dude.” he made his way onto the bed and sat down beside his lover.

They watched the moving pictures on the screen for a while. The movies had moments of glee, ones of sorrow, and others of anger. Still, while Prompto had a small bit of interest in the movie his worries were too distracting. He needed to show Noctis his love, anything, anything would do. He needed to show his gratitude to the other boy.

“Hey Noct?” Prompto asked, a lingering hint of hesitation in his voice.

“Yeah? What’s up?” the prince replied, wearing a warm smile.

“Can I take a picture of you?” the blonde continued, "I- I just don't wanna forget this..."

Initially he had a look of confusion but quickly he put Prompto at ease, “Of course.” Noctis answered, his voice calm.

Prompto picked up the thin camera strapped to his hip and snapped, what he hoped was, the perfect shot of his subject and prayed that it could capture this moment so he’d never forget it.  As distracted as he was, with his emotions and sentimentality, Prompto didn’t want to let his hesitations get in the way of their time together. Right then and there he promised to bask in this moment with Noctis. No more distractions.

He set the camera down onto the nightstand and laid down beside the other boy. Prompto wanted to be closer with Noctis, not just physically but emotionally too. But in that moment, he decided that a physical expression of love was the best way to show that desire for closeness to his lover. Prompto hastily scooted closer to Noctis and wrapped his arms around him so they were almost spooning with one another. This newfound bravado galvanized the blonde.

“Oooh gettin’ a little cozy there aren’t we?” the prince exhorted.

Prompto stayed silent but wore a great big grin. He rested his chin on Noctis’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, “I’ve missed you so much this week”

Noctis smiled and clumsily shifted himself so he was still locked in his lover’s tight embrace but was now facing him. Noctis beamed with happiness from his boyfriend’s words, “Me too.” he replied.

The prince then proceeded to give Prompto a light peck on the lips and in tandem the blonde reciprocated with some rushed kisses of his own. It’s clumsy to say the least, their lips smash and their noses crash against one another. It’s messy but it’s the only way he can show his love right now, so he continues. Feeling adventurous, Prompto tries to slip his tongue in. He’s immediately met with acceptance, but the odd angle and awkward positioning from them tumbling with one another left Prompto’s neck crooked in a weird way. Their tongues don’t quite meet as they should and at this point their faux makeout session is looking more akin to two dogs slobbering on each other.

They separate their mouths to catch their breaths and quickly reposition to make this next kiss count. Bracing himself, Prompto exhales and smiles to the dark haired boy. Finally, when their lips reconvene, it’s so much better than their last. Their tongues are no longer wrestling and their teeth no longer clash, Prompto begins to find the rhythm and matches the pace of Noctis’s kisses. He feels his mouth’s warmth grow, their tongues melt together and their shared heated bliss fills one another.

Prompto’s crotch felt stifled in his now overheating school uniform and it didn’t help that he could feel the hardness of Noctis’s cock pressed against his thigh. They continue their kissing for a while but their shortness of breath and constriction of clothing gets in the way. When they finally do split from locking lips, Noctis practically begs with his hazy eyes for this to never end.

“Prom, I really want this right now...” He moans, his breath ragged.

“Yeah Noct, me too” Prompto hastily replies with light huffs between each word.

They shoot each other a look of understanding and instantly rush to get undressed. They fumble with their belts, claw at their ties, and yank at their shirts all in a rush to pick up where they left off.

A part of Prompto was still so self conscious of his body, he couldn’t help but stare at the prince’s nude figure. It was gorgeous to say the least, yet painful to look at, he couldn’t take his eyes away, but all this admiration only made his insecurities greater. Looking at his lover’s unblemished skin, he compares it to the faded stretch marks he tries so desperately to hide. Gazing at the taut muscles, he compares it to his own less developed strength. But he didn’t want this to deter him. He loved Noctis so much and showing him this weakness would be no good.

Prompto’s thoughts are quickly interrupted when Noctis suddenly pulled out a bottle of lube from inside the nightstand and threw it on the bed. He kneeled onto the mattress and motioned for the blonde to follow suit. Quickly, Prompto obeyed and they shared a brief kiss before Noctis breaks the silence.

“Prom, if I’m being completely honest, I was hoping we’d do this,” he panted “I already prepared a little earlier, but I- I wasn’t sure what size condom you’d wear so I settled for lube.”

Prompto yelped, “Uhh wait what?” In complete astonishment, he looked dead into the prince’s eyes “I thought you’d wanna be on top.”

A deep red flush covered instantly Noctis’s face, “Ah shit, y- you I- I-” he stammered, before giving a defeated exhale “I feel so lame right now...”

Prompto responded by placing his hands on his lover’s shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“No, don’t. I- I-” Prompto mumbled, he too was struggling for words “It makes me happy that you were thinking about me.”

This time it was Noctis that pulled him into a kiss. While their kisses were amateur to say the least, they enjoyed every second of it. Both now naked, yet still hard, Noctis climbed atop the blonde. Prompto slowly shifted on his back, so the prince was now straddling him.

“Prepare me?” the prince moaned softly.

A faint blush drew across Prompto’s face, obscuring his freckles. He didn’t expect to be holding the crown prince of Lucis this way, but at this point he’d do anything Noctis asked of him. He quickly took the lubricant and uncapped it, pouring more than he’d anticipated onto his fingers. He placed two of his slick fingers onto Noctis’s entrance.

He pressed inside, teasing softly, which elicited a brief moan from the prince. As he pushed further inside, he made an effort to explore the walls of him, trying to find his prostate. Noctis only had done this to himself before, but this level of stimulation was too new for him.

While Prompto was stretching and teasing his lover, he placed his free hand onto Noctis’s back. He tediously stroked up and down the prince’s spine, slowly dragging his fingertips over each ridge and divot along the bones. After a while, Prompto began to feel restless, seeing Noctis writhing in pleasure made Prompto achingly hard. Taken over by his impatience, he started to quicken his pace and change up his motions. It shifted from simple rubbing against the boy’s insides, to a more scissor-like motion to stretch him out. With their bodies pressed so heavily against each other, Prompto could feel the thumping of Noctis’s heart and the vibrations of his diaphragm whenever he moaned.

All these sounds, feelings, and emotions practically made Prompto’s head spin; these were all so new to him. All he could think was that he wanted more, he wanted to bring Noctis to ecstasy, a moment the prince would never forget. He wanted to at least be important enough to be a memory.

With that, Prompto began to dig his two fingers deeper into the other boy until he was stopped by his knuckles. Noctis responded by moaning loudly and burying his face into the crook between Prompto’s shoulder and neck. With the blonde’s fingers now so far deep, he began to feel around for Noctis’s prostate, grazing every inch of him painfully slow.

Feeling inside of Noctis was an odd sensation for Prompto, the wetness of his fingers and the sickeningly sweet stench of warm lube made for a weird combination of senses, he was disgusted of the realities of sex but intoxicated by the pleasures it gave him.  While Prompto wasn’t entirely sure of how what he was looking for felt like, he tried his best to look at Noctis’s responses for clues. He could tell Noctis was enjoying it, seeing as the raven haired boy was squirming and whining out soft sounds. Just then he was sure he had found his sweet spot, Noctis’s sounds were beginning to sound guttural as he tried to catch his breath. As Prompto applied more pressure he could feel the prince taking deeper breaths, each one more vocal than the last, until they had transformed into moans.

“Ugh Prom, I- I- I’m” Noctis whimpered, “ahh… not g- gonna last”

Prompto was so enthralled by the boy he completely ignored his own throbbing erection, which had been painfully hard and leaking with precum. But all he wanted to do right now was make Noctis cry out. Prompto sped up his pace, alternating between soft strokes and more pressured movements on Noctis’s prostate. The prince was on cloud nine and each motion caused the prince to mewl out Prompto’s name in pure bliss.

“Ahh Prom-!” he whined, his own moans cutting him off.

Prompto felt Noctis shudder under his grasp, arching his back tightly as he cried out, raw joy in his voice. Prompto watched in both awe and admiration of his lover, from both his sweet voice to his erotic figure, he gazed closely, hoping to never forget this sight. Noctis was both at a loss for words and his breath; he began to speak, a tinge of confusion in his voice.

“D- Did I just?” a deep blush ran across the prince’s cheeks.

“Uhh.. Yeah dude, you definitely had a dry orgasm.”

Noctis gave a humiliated sigh, “Well, don’t just lay there. Let’s keep going.” he commanded, trying to wave off his embarrassment.

Noctis, still atop Prompto, shifted his body lower and repositioned himself so he was now ready to give a blowjob to the still reclined blonde.

“Wait, Noct! You don’t have to-”

“Shut up,” the prince instructed “I wanna do this.”

Soon enough, Prompto felt the heat of Noctis’s mouth over the head of his still hard cock and he was not at all ready for it. A mixture of a yelp and a moan erupted from Prompto that echoed against the walls of the room. He shifted his legs to create a barrier between him and Noctis, then pushed back gently trying to create a brief moment of respite in an attempt to calm his aching erection.

“Uhh, h- hey can we like, slow down a little?” the photographer stuttered. Now with his body relaxing a little he returned to his position, giving the prince permission to continue. Hopefully at a slower pace.

Noctis looked up to the blonde with eager eyes and wore a sly grin from ear to ear. Noctis was sure to slow down, but not in the way Prompto had meant. He changed from a rushed sucking, to a tiresomely slow licking along the shaft. Starting from the base of Prompto’s cock, the prince’s tongue trailed the underside of the other boy’s dick, until he reached the tip of his leaking member.

While Noctis wasn’t a pro at this, Prompto had no prior experience, so he had nothing to compare this to and for Prompto this was heaven. Noctis was alternating between light kisses to the side of his lover’s cock and long strokes with his tongue.

Prompto ran his fingers through Noctis’s raven hair to try distract himself but it was ineffective and now he couldn’t stop himself from making obscene noises. He felt powerless under the prince. His body felt so hot; they’d been fooling around for so long the room started to feel like a sauna and every time Noctis’s tongue touched his cock it felt like fire. He couldn’t take this anymore.

“Unhh Noct!” Prompto hastily bawled, “I- I mean it, can we slow down?”

Noctis quickly obeyed and took his tongue away from Prompto. He proceeded to give love to Prompto’s waist instead. Slow and sweet, he dragged his lips across the bones, then against the tarnished skin.

“Prompto...” the prince purred “I want you so badly.” each vibration felt deeply along the blonde’s abdomen.

Prompto gulped, he’d never heard his lover sound this way, nor ever witnessed the expressions Noctis was making now. As nervous as he was, he could feel his inhibitions dissipating after hearing the power in the other boy’s voice and seeing the want lurking in his eyes.

“Fuck me.” Prompto lowly begged, feeling slightly uncomfortable from his vulgar request.

Noctis wore a sly expression of delight and moved the rest of himself closer to Prompto, propping the blonde’s legs up slightly to give himself easier access.

“I- I already stretched myself this morning” Prompto continued.

A low chuckle escaped Noctis’s throat, “Don’t tease me like that,” he whispered.

Noctis picked up the bottle of lubricant and poured out a small amount onto his palm, but messy and rushed, some of it seeped through the cracks between his fingers. He rubbed his cock, coating it in the slick fluid, then slathered the rest onto Prompto’s entrance. The blonde shuddered in anticipation, having never been touched there by the other boy.

Noctis positioned himself, ready to push in. Prompto gave him a look of affirmation, with this encouragement the prince continued and slowly penetrated him with ease. Noctis let out a low growl from the slight pressure of Prompto’s tense muscles. Once he had reached the hilt and his cock was fully inside, a pitched moan left Prompto.

Noctis didn’t waste a second and began to move himself. This sensation was so foreign to Prompto, it felt so much different from his own fingers. His thin appendages could never compare to the thickness of the prince’s cock. Noctis began to buck his hips and each thrust lit a spark inside the blonde, he couldn’t stop himself from whining and moaning Noctis’s name.

“Unhh Prom, I’m getting close” Noctis hissed between his breaths, his voice growing hoarse.

He gripped Prompto’s cock, still wet from his saliva, and pumped it rushed and wildly. The looks on Noctis’s face and the smell of his skin, coupled with the sensations of the handjob and being fucked senselessly sent the blonde’s nerves into a frenzy.

Prompto tried his best to stop himself from cumming but the sensory overload was too much and he didn’t last. Both their bodies now sticky and wet, Prompto locked his arms around the other boy. Soon after, the prince let out a guttural moan and shivered, releasing inside the other boy. Slowly Prompto felt a warm pressure fill him; it was the most unusual sensation, but the prince could do anything he wanted and the freckled boy wouldn’t mind. The dense pressure was odd yet welcomed, but the look of Noctis’s pleasured expressions put him at ease. They rode out their shared orgasm, until only their moans and heavy breaths remained.

As all their muscles relaxed Noctis pulled out and sat back, scanning over Prompto’s lewd post-coital figure. He sat there admiring the blonde’s beautifully freckled frame, the soft shade of his now faded stretch marks, and the iridescent glimmer of the lights reflecting from his eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” the prince admitted “I- I love you so much.”

Prompto froze. Even though he was the most talkative person in all of Insomnia, at that moment he felt like the gods had stolen his voice. Instead of giving a proper response, tears pooled around his eyes. He put his hands to his face, to check if he really was crying. As his fingertips grazed the tears he realized he was indeed crying, yet there were no sounds.

He tried his hardest to fight them back, wishing and hoping they’d stop, but the tears continued. Prompto wasn’t sure what he was feeling, a sudden indecipherable sadness filled him, yet he was certain part of it was disbelief and another part was pure euphoria.

Noctis pulled him into a tight embrace, his face buried against the blonde’s messy hair. They sat in each other's arms for a while, listening to one another’s breathing, until the blonde’s emotions gradually simmered down.

Finally, Noctis pulled away, initially alarming Prompto but he immediately put himself back into view. He positioned himself so their foreheads were now touching. Prompto could feel the warmth emanating from his lover’s skull.

“I love you… So much. I’ll never leave you.” Noctis croaked, his own voice starting to break as tears welled in his eyes. “So don’t cry…” they shared a brief silence before he continued, “I’m not going anywhere.”

He then proceeded to place a kiss upon the blonde’s forehead and brought Prompto’s head into a hug. He positioned in such a way that had Prompto’s ear to the prince’s chest, to allow him to listen his heartbeat.

“Thank you Noct,” he confided, “I love you too."

In that moment, Prompto felt like a weight had been lifted, so he sat in the boy’s embrace for a while; he knew he was completely under the prince’s spell. He thought that maybe this time Noctis’s words were not in vain, so he promised himself to never forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end! We never got to see why Prompto likes taking pictures so much, so I really wanted to explore this. I really hoped you enjoyed even a small portion of it! Sorry it took so long to get to the sex haha. Any opinions or critiques are always welcomed! As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Psst! If you want, we can talk on Tumblr too! http://ffxv-edits.tumblr.com/


End file.
